Friends For Life
by Emotrocity
Summary: This is a story of a Riolu-Tae and his friend Vix the Sneasel, they start as friends and who knows what might happen! Bad summary, but I promise its something good! Caution. Contains: Smut, Possible Lemons, M/M lovin's(The best!), and heart wrenching sadness(Maybe) Come on by and see us sometime!.


Hey people Its me again Its been a long time But its a new story time

Anyways: Hey guys! Emotrocity here!  
Posting this new Pokemon fanfic here on the site, and i've noticed a distinct lack of M/M fanfics on here, so I'm making one!  
This is a story of my pokemon Bias's

Riolu-Tae(Lucario Later)  
Sneasel-Vix(Weavile Later)

Well, time for a disclaimer~ My own style

"This fanfic and its characters are not owned by me, I do not claim ownership, it belongs to Nintendo"

Tae's Perspective

"Wake up you lazy lout!"

I hear a thick manly voice, raspy, dark

Father

I groan as I sit up in my bed, and yawn

"Nyaaahhhh~, What do you want Dad?"

"What I want? Its what you want you little cub. You told me to wake you up so you could get ready for your friend."

OH SHIT! I completely forgot! I was going to go hang out with Vix today!

"Thanks Dad!"

I give him a hug as I run down the hall to the bathroom, a Riolu has to look good for his friend right? I climb into the shower and turn the hot water on, and wince.

"Owww, it burnsss~"

I know I'm a pansy, but I'm a nice guy, trust me, I'm a Riolu, I evolve off happiness.

I climb out of the shower after wetting my fur and making it smell like the Hoenn Cherri blossom shampoo I hide from my parents, the stuffs expensive, and I love it too much to share.

I dry myself off as I grab some pokeblocks to snack on as I run out the door "By Mom, by Dad!"

My mom yells at me as I run out the door. "Be SAFE!"

"I will!"

I roll my eyes and sigh, I love her to death, but protection is the smaller part of being a pokemon.

I am halfway to my friends house as I see this lovely store, and see this wonderful razor fang accessory. I know exactly who would love it, Vix. I run inside, grab it and bring it to the register. There is this handsome Greninja behind the counter.

"Very nice choice, I'm sure she would love it!" He is bursting with enthusiasm, and that tounge-scarf..thing works well with him.

"Um, Its a 'He'."

"No problem there son, my husband and I have been together for 5 years now, so more power to you!"

"Well, we aren't dating..."

He looks dumbfounded

"He should be bending over backwards for this, its an amazing item! You know what.. I'll let you have that necklace free of charge, go give it to him, and I'm sure he will love you forever for it!"

My turn to look dumbfounded. I smile as I run out of the store and wave goodbye to him

"Come by sometime, I like you kid!"

"I will!"

I just noticed, I say I will allot, but never really do, but just this time, I'll make sure to.

I arive at Vix's house and begin knocking on the door, and his mom awnsers the door.

"Oh Tae, what a plesant suprise!"

"Hey Ms. Claw, Vix is home right?"

She nods and points upstairs "He is up in his room, go ahead and go up there, If you need anything holler."

I rush upstairs and knock on his room's door. I hear him putting things away as he opens the door.

"Tae!"

"Vix!"

I wrap my arms around him and give him a tight hug, he smells of cologne and sweat, Its...Intoxicating.

"So what is up Tae?"

I notice my body is feeling hotter, which is weird, I normally feel like this only when I like someone... I shake the thought from my brain as we break the hug.

"Nothing much Vix, I got some pokeblocks my mom made for us."

He smiles wide as he grabs one with his fingers and plops it into his mouth.

"Mmmmm~, I love your mom's pokeblocks, I'm smelling Cherri Berries... Tae, did you use your special soap today?"

I smile and nod "Its been a while since I had, and I knoowwwww how much you love the smell." I tease as I poke his cheek

"Oh Tae, you know I love it almost as much as I love y-" He cuts himself off, as if to hide something

"Wh-what was that? Did you say you..lov-love me?"

He blushes, and looks at the ground.

"I-I've been having feelings for you for a while now, I just could never tell you."

I blush too, and it sets in

He loves me. My best friend, and livelong partner, has a crush on me.

Now is a good of a time as any.

"Vix..."

"Tae..."

I rush in and plant my lips onto his, my feelings for him finally bursting forth and exploding into fruition.

He gasps, but closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around me like I have done to him. I begin to feel intoxicated, his Cologne, so thick, so strong, but his true smell, his sweat; Strong, heavy, and powerful. I begin melting into his embrace as we fall backwards onto his bed and begin kissing with aplomb. His hands are on the back of my head, mine around his neck, as our feelings for eachother have burst forth and overpowered all other senses we have.

I break the kiss, but planting quick kisses every few words

"Vix..*kiss* I got you a..*kiss* gift..*Kiss, kiss* I hope you like it."

He feels what he has in his hands and smiles "Its night, and what you've given me is all I need."

He takes the razor claw necklace and opens the windows. He slide the necklace around his neck and smiles.

"Get ready to kiss a new man soon."

I stare at him confused. New man? What is he talking about? My questions are quickly awnsered as he begins glowing, nearly blinding me as I notice his feather turning into many, his claws turning into hands, getting taller, and slimmer.

I look back after the light subsided and look at him.

"You evolved!"

He smirks, that smirk, just.. I'm dying~

I rush in and kiss him again, completely absorbed by his new found body. He breaks the kiss to look at me.

"Well well well, glad to see I'm not alone here." He smirks again..Arceus damn that smirk to hell, its killing me~. But I look down to see I got spike coming out of my hands, my fur has changed too. I also feel this new force, it feels like its everywhere, and I can see things I wasn't able to see before, these..Auras. I've evolved, just like he did.

"Vix...We've both evolved!"

He smirks

"Arceus damn it Vix, that smirk is too much!"

He smirks..Again

I groan as I just give him a quick kiss and plop a pokeblock into my mouth.

"So, how does it feel Tae?"

I rub my hand spikes "I gained something new, I apparently can sense 'Aura' now, just like my father can, he told me I can also use the aura as power..Let me try that out!"

I open the windows and put my hands together, the spikes on my hands begin to glow blue as I pull my hands apart and a ball of dark blue aura appears inbetween my hands.

"Vix! Check this out!"

He nods at me and smirks

Arceus be damned, I love that man.

"I see, now, how does this look?"

He takes a flower out of his vase, gifts of mine, and his claws begin glowing black, and slightly moves his finger and the flower is sliced in half.

"I like it, I feel like we both gained some new powers when we evolved."

I nod as I shoot the aura ball out the window, and I sense it going out the window, and I make it float right outside of the window. I close my eyes and just see it, and it only, and I make it shrink down to pea sized, and I send it into a big rock outside.  
Electode Bay be damned, that rock exploded.

"Holy crap Tae, keep it down for now! Don't want you exploding the world now?"

I smile as I wrap my arms around my now boyfriend and lay in bed with him.

This is the begining of our new lives together.

So, How was my new story's beginning?!

Don't forget, you can comment, like, follow, or pm me, I'll always awnser!

Well, cya guys, good night!. 


End file.
